


Out of Reach

by exbex



Series: A Man's World [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Out of Reach

Starsky finds the ring while she’s going through Terry’s belongings, and her last remaining energy bleeds right out of her. She slumps next to the dresser, staring at it in its box, watching it catch the light. Why hadn’t he asked? Maybe he had thought it would be too painful. But he must have known that she would find it eventually.

Maybe because he had anticipated her answer. Not because she didn’t love him, not because she would eventually have to choose marriage and family over the job, but because eventually he would see the truth; she wasn’t good enough.


End file.
